Mermaid Mythology Wikia
Welcome to the Mermaid Mythology Wikia. Hey everyone, do you love mermaids? Want to know about them? And want to be an expert on mermaids? This wikia is the place! Gather everything you know about mermaids here on the wikia! So what are you waiting for? HAVE FUN EDITTING!!! Mermaids. A Mermaid is a beautiful woman that is half human and half fish. Mermaids have been talked about throughout history. Stories of Mermaids were talked about in the Ancient World and in the Dark Ages. Most of the info about them from mythology is wrong. In most sightings a Mermaid would be seen sitting on the beach geting a tan or seen on a rock combing her hair with a brush. Sometimes someone would walk up to a Mermaid and she would sometimes be afraid and then jump back into the water. Encounter reports also say that a Mermaid will save you from drowning. Mermaids have children the same way as humans do. It's just less painful. Mermaid diet. A Mermaid's diet is like that of humans. Mermaids eat fish, lopster and toona fist. But they also eat things we humans can't eat. A Mermaid would never cannibalize a human. Mermaid history. The full history and origins of mer-people is for now unknown. This is because their complete history has been lost to us for thousands of years. There are many theories about their origins. There are large secret underground tamples and caves around the world called Alien Libraries. Some of these hiden libraries have artifacts that tell the history and origins of mer-people. Homes of the merfolk. Some Mermaids live in underwater caves, sunken pirate ships and also in the ruins of ancient sunken cities like Atlantis. But most mer-people live in beautiful underwater cities. Mermaid Biology. We don't know the full biology of the mer-people. But most of it is like ours. A Mermaid's tail starts at the hips and is made up of human leg bones. Past these leg bones are tail bones and then some bones in the flipper. Mermaids can reach speeds faster then a swimmer or a scoba diver. They can reach speeds of 35 m.p.r. The Dark Ages and the Ancient World. Women in the Ancient World and in the Dark Ages would go to the beach and swim naked or deep dive. They would rest naked on the beach or on large flat rocks in groups. They would also sing out loud to themselves. This is the origin of the stories of Mermaids making storms and of people drowning. The churches of that time were the ones making up these stories. Sirens. Sirens are beings that are half human and half bird. In ancient times they would sometimes attack people that went to sale on the waters near a beach. These sailers were not seeing Mermaids. But over time people confused Mermaids with Sirens. Merfolk powers and abilities. Mermaids have the power of bio-lamination and echolocation. They can hear great in water and on land. Mermaids also have night vison. They have the power of telekinesis and they can shape-shift their tail into legs and Mermaids also have a spiritual ki-energy power like what's seen in the Thirdteenth Year movie King Neptune. King Poseidon the Greek God-King is the King of the Oceans and was the founder and first King of Atlantis. King Poseidon was said to have the power to turn into a Merman. Plato talked about King Poseidon and said that Poseidon made his sons the Kings of Atlantis. But Poseidon's people lost their way years later. So Poseidon went to see the other gods and reported what they were doing. It's unknown what happened after this. Another King of the Oceans was King Neptune. King Neptune also had the power to turn into a merman. Trivia. Mermen have pointed ears. Latest activity. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse